Oneshots Kataangers!
by VvalexX
Summary: Oneshots dedicados a nuestros queridos Aang y Katara! El Kataang le da mil patadas al Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Holo. Primero pido perdón por la demora del otro fic. He estado algo distraida (Narnia 3, HP7, Navidad, Año Nuevo) y no la he podido subir. Tengo que decir que esta listo el siguiente capitulo desde hace rato.. pero de verdad soy muy pava y se me olvidan algunas cosas. jaja.**

**Quise hacer estos oneshot porque puede que parezca alguien sin vida, pero no hay ninguna hora en la que no piense en avatar, desde que vi el primer capitulo hace cuatro años. Soy tan friki jaja. mueran :I**

**

* * *

Camarón.**

Era un día especial. Era el aniversario del fin de la guerra. El "Equipo Avatar" llamaba a ese día: El día en que Aang le pateo el trasero al papá de Zuko. Fue un día feliz.

Las celebraciones de dividían en tres partes; La primera fue celebrada por el equipo, en privado en la tienda de Iroh.

La segunda parte era una fiesta en donde todo mundo celebraba en sus distintos países.

La tercera fue una ceremonia donde los principales lideres de las naciones y los guerreros que batallaron ese día, celebraban todos juntos. Por supuesto el Avatar era lo principal.

Luego del discurso y los aplausos, llegó el momento de un coctel de comida dandi.

Los diferentes alimentos estaban separados en cuatro mesas con sus respectivas nacionalidades. El primero en atacar fue Sokka, seguido por Toph y luego, disimuladamente, Katara, que tenía como objetivo unas colas de camarones-pulpo marinadas con tinta de calamar. Un manjar en la tribu agua.

Primero se comió una colita, bastante buena; Enseguida probó otra, deliciosa.

La maestra agua no podía soportarlo más y aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para comerse cada colita de camarón-pulpo que encontró. Había que decirlo, parecía una cerda comiendo. Principalmente por que aunque aún tenía comida sin masticar en la boca, se echaba más y más. En eso apareció su novio. Aang.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó maliciosamente. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería ver la reacción de su novia.

Katara lo advirtió cuando se estaba arrojando una colita en la boca.

- Pues disfrutando del coctel. – Dijo simplemente, terminando de comer. Luego se limpió educadamente con una servilleta, con el meñique en alto. Aang sonrió picarón.

- Sé exactamente lo que hacías, Katara. – Informó riendo. – Esas criaturillas extrañan su cola, ¿sabes?

- Esas criaturillas están más que muertas, Aang. Están con salsa y todo. Además te estas perdiendo un manjar.

- Me imagino, pero deberías dejarle un poco al resto…-

Katara metió a su boca el otra colita y luego sonrió coqueta.

- Lamentablemente ese fue el último –

Aang se rió y luego la abrazó con cariño.

- Mañana no te quejes si te duele el estomago…-

- Por favor, puedo resistir más que un par de camarones-pulpo - Gruño indignada.

- ¿Par? Querrás decir un par de docenas –

La chica quería debatirlo, pero no encontró nada a su favor. Decidió guardar silencio y dejar que su novio se sienta un poco victorioso.

La fiesta continuó con nada nuevo. Aplausos al Avatar, discursos, paz, amor y blah blah blah. Nada muy interesante.

A la mañana siguiente Aang se despertó por unos ruidos extraños que resonaban en la pieza. Advirtió que a su lado no estaba Katara, pero los ruidos parecían ser de ella. Se escuchaban como: _BLUAARGH…_ No parecía muy agradable.

El Avatar saltó asustado hasta donde provenían los ruidos. Derrumbó la puerta donde se suponían que se originaban y encontró a Katara, vomitando en la tasa del wáter.

-¿¡K-Katara! – Exclamó tremendamente nervioso y urgido.

- Aang… Recuérdame no acercarme nunca más a un camarón-pulpo – Gimió, aún sujetada en la taza del baño.

- ¡¿Estas bien? Debería…-

- No, estoy bien… Solo-BLUEEGHHH!- Vomitó otra vez.

- ¡Katara! – Gimió Aang.

Él realmente no sabía que hacer. No sabía si sujetarle el cabello o llamar a alguien que la ayude.

_¡Podría ser una enfermedad! ¡De esas raras que vienen en los mariscos!_

- Solo trae a Suki…- Dijo Katara, agonizante.

- A Suki. Bien. Volveré enseguida, y mi amor por favor no te mueras.-

- ¡Vet-BLUUAAGGG…

Aang volvió en velocidad record con Suki. La había sacado de la cama y la llevaba en brazo. Ella despertó de golpe, claramente. Sokka, obviamente, ni se había dado cuenta y siguió feliz durmiendo.

- Solo estas embarazada. – Dijo finalmente, enojada. Solo quería volver a dormir.

- ¿Embarazada? – Repitió Aang, un poco tímido pero a la vez emocionado.

- ¿Así que no estoy enferma? –

- No, solo estas esperando un bebé. Felicidades… - Dijo desinteresada. Suki era irritable cuando la despertaban a la madrugada y a la fuerza. Además la habían sacado del lado de Sokka.

Katara miró con cariño a Aang desde la cama, este le respondió con un beso cálido en la frente. ¡Iban a ser padres!

- Te dije que unos camarones-pulpo no me iban hacer mal. – Declaró triunfante.

* * *

**Sorry, me he tomado algunas cosas de más cuando escribía esto... AÑO NUEVOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estaba escuchando la canción "Quiero verte más" de Francisca Valenzuela y me imaginé esto. Espero que les guste. Esta en el POV Katara así que sin confundirse :)**

* * *

**Tentadores**

Mi ciudad era hermosa. Me encantaba todo de ella, incluso el leve smog que se respiraba, todo. Pero en particular, amaba el centro de la ciudad ya que de noche era tan luminosa y colorida que una quedaba encantada, daba la impresión de ver pequeñas luciérnagas volando. Eso me hacía siempre sonreír. Aunque no fuera un paisaje natural, era claramente bello. Un manjar para la vista.

Estaba ahí por una razón especial ese día.

Iba ir al cine con mis amigos, lastima que mi fama era de ser la única puntual de ese grupo y siempre me quedaba esperando a que los otros llegaran. El ultimo, como siempre era mi hermano, pero esta vez no fue así. Era Aang, mi mejor amigo y el que normalmente llegaba segundo. Lo había llamado hace unos minutos y me dijo que iba atrasado, pero que ya llegaría.

-Bien, pero apúrate por que esta haciendo frío y la película va a comenzar. – Dije. Aang se rió en el otro extremo del teléfono.

-No te estreses, Katara. Solo es una película. La podemos mañana, gratis, en internet.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya todos habíamos perdido la paciencia. Sokka, Toph y Zuko decidieron entrar al cine, ya que no perderían las entradas por nada, además la película la estaban esperando hace un montón de tiempo. Claro, era de acción. Cambiaron a Aang por el Agente 007. Yo no haría eso nunca.

Suki me acompañó por unos minutos más, pero luego entró al cine ya que Sokka ya la había llamado 8 veces a su celular, así que me quede sola, y aquí estamos.

Iba tan tranquila por la calle viendo diferentes artilugios en los paneles de las tiendas para ver si me entretenía en algo. Nada, estaba sumamente aburrida.

Seguí caminando, sin saber que venía un chico a solo unos pasos de mí. Me di cuenta de su mirada profunda de sus ojos extraños. Su caricia que daba con solo su presencia. Su sonrisa que haría sonreír hasta Hitler. Él, era fascinante. Me tenía despabilada hasta al punto que de tanto mirarlo me distraje y choqué con alguien.

-Perdón, perdón. –

Caí duramente al suelo, y la persona con la que choque ni se molestó en ayudarme.

El chico alto se acercó a mí y ahí lo reconocí. Era Aang, se veía diferente ya que tenía un gorro de lana negro en la cabeza, que lo hacía ver bastante tierno.

El me sonrió y me dijo:

-¿Te gusta lo que vez? –

Ante ese comentario me sonrojé, pero trate que no se notara mucho, sin embargo, Aang se dio cuenta, cosa que no me hacía nada de gracia.

-No te estaba viendo a ti…- Refunfuñe, aún en el suelo. - ¿Por qué no me ayudas, feo?

-Que amable, mi querida amiga. – Me dijo aún sonriente, mientras me ayudaba a pararme. – ¿Donde están los demás?

Yo me sacudí un poco la ropa y luego fije mis ojos en él.

-Se aburrieron de esperar y entraron. – Vi el reloj de una tienda de juguetes cercana. – Y al parecer la película ya empezó hace un buen rato.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

-No lo se, pero esta haciendo frio. Entremos en alguna tienda.

Aang y yo entramos en una cafetería, que estaba aprovechando la hermosa vista de la ciudad, estaba llena de ventanales y se veía hermosa la vista.

Empezamos a hablar de cualquier chorreada y tontería, una conversación formidable. Me encantaba hablar con él por que siempre se adecuaba a la conversación. Si era una charla serie, él se ponía serio. Si era una amigable, el era muy simpático. Era una persona formidable, es por eso que es mi mejor amigo.

Ya llevábamos unos minutos hablando cuando Aang dejó de hablar y cerró su boca. Lo miré confusa y me di cuenta que él me estaba mirando tan penetrantemente con sus bellos ojos de tormenta.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunté. El se despabiló y empezó a tartamudear.

Quizás era por el efecto de luz, pero juro haberle visto sonrojar.

-N-no, nada, Katara. – Dijo nervioso. A veces se ponía así cuando estábamos juntos.

Yo me acerque a él y tome su cara entre mis manos. Sabía que se iba a poner nervioso más de lo habitual. Lo acepto, a veces soy muy malvada con él. ¡Es que me encanta! ¡Él me encanta!

-A ti te pasa algo. – Le advertí malvadamente. Estábamos a solo centímetros de tocarnos las narices.

-Katara, por favor no hagas esto. – Dijo medio riéndose, medio nervioso. Oía como tragaba saliva de puro frenético que estaba.

Yo me reí son soltarlo. Le hice caso omiso la pequeña mesa que nos separaba.

Por favor, no tengan una mala impresión de mí. Yo nunca soy así de impulsiva, solo estaba enérgica ese día. Aang pudo notarlo obviamente. ¿Sera que la Red Bull que me tomé en la mañana seguía funcionando?

-¿Hacer que? –

-Esto… Katara… - Me suplicó.

Puso esos ojitos de perro que siempre pone cada vez que me pide algún favor. No podía resistirme pero justo antes de soltarlo, el me tomó de las manos y acercó su cara con la mía. Vi sus ojos que ya no eran de perrito abandona, era la de un zorro muy listo y travieso. Nuestros rostros se tocaron, pero no fue en los labios donde dieron contacto. Como buen zorro, Aang me mordió. No fue el cuello, ni la oreja. No fue nada de sexy. ¡Me mordió la nariz! ¡_Él_ me mordió _mi _nariz!

Mandé un gritillo de sorprendida, ya que de dolor no fue por que no me mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me doliera. Era algo más como para sujetarme. Luego de que me soltó y de que yo regresara mi lugar, sujetando mi naricita con las dos manos, él se rió a carcajadas. Lo maldecía susurrando, aún sujetando mi nariz.

-¿A que te gustó, Katara? –

Yo lo miré sádicamente. Si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría más que muerto.

-Por favor, no me mires así. Si que asustas, Rodolfa de la nariz roja. – Sonrió – Además es tú culpa, tú me tentaste.

-¿Tentarte yo? – Le pregunte, cuando ya sentí que mi nariz ya no estaba roja.- ¿De que forma te tente? ¿A que te refieres de que yo te tenté?

Aang analizó mi pregunta y encontró un detalle. Me sonrió sombríamente.

-De cualquier forma de que tú asimiles "tentarme". Por que sí, me "tentaste". En cualquier manera que lo veas. –

Yo le respondí la mirada de la misma forma.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo empecé a "tentarte", querido amigo? ¿Desde que te tome en mis manos, desde que me viste bobamente o mucho antes?

Aang no sacabas mis ojos de mí. Ese chico me estaba comiendo con su mirada gris.

Como usábamos la palabra "tentar" era como si estuviéramos diciendo otra palabra, pero ocupábamos esa para camuflarla. Ambos sabíamos que significado le estábamos dando la palabra "tentar"

-¿Cual crees que es mi respuesta, mi querida Katara?

Sentí los laidos de mi corazón nervioso. No… no era yo. Era él. Juro que escuchaba sus latidos de nerviosismos a pesar de que el mantenía una mirada segura. Estaba nervioso de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Le sudaban las manos y su mirada poco a poco se transformaba en una cara embobada. Él no era el único. Yo también estaba nerviosa por esa situación, que a pesar de todo, no era incomoda. Tenías tanta confianza en el otro que si "eso" funcionaba o no, seguiríamos siendo amigos… espero.

-Creo que tú también me "tientas", Aang. – Le dije finalmente. Aang se echó sobre la mesa sin aviso. Su cara tocaba el frió metal de la mesita redonda de cafetería. - ¿Ahora que te sucede?

-¡Tanta tención no me gusta! – Gritó contra la mesa como niño pequeño. Yo solo suspiré y le acaricié él pelo.

Me tomó la mano sin quitar su cara de la mesa. Algo me decía que estaba sonriendo. Lo oí suspirar, acariciaba mi mano. Yo respondí el cariño sin apuros.

Lo imite y me eché también en la mesa, a su lado. Me dio lo mismo la gente que no estaba viendo como un par de locos. Quizás estábamos locos.

Le oí reír cuando se dio cuenta de mi acción y acerco mi cara con la suya. Retrocedí un poco por que creí que me iba a morder de nuevo pero no fue así. Me besó y luego me dio un beso estilo esquimal. Fue muy tierno.

Quedamos haciendo cosas por el estilo por varios minutos hasta que Sokka me llamó informándome que la película ya había acabado.

Cuando nos encontramos con los demás nos preguntaron:

-¿Qué hicieron todo este rato?

Ambos nos miramos.

-Somos novios. – Dijimos al unísono. Vi como la mandíbula de Sokka caía hasta el suelo.


End file.
